My Heart's a Battleground
by Skelo
Summary: Prview of Book Two: Temptations is now here! Sorry for not updating. We all hate exams. Any sugestions for book two? Final reviews please! Luv you all and thanks for the ride! Skelo Final Update Finished! Snippet for book 2 has been added!
1. The Stranger

Lief reached for Jasmine's hand as they were walking down the cobblestone path in one of Dell's most beautiful palace gardens. She slipped her hands into his without realizing it.

"Lief," she whispered quietly and put her head on his chest and he slowed down to keep her head from bouncing.

"And what are we up to?" Barda's head poked around the corner.

Luckily he was looking the wrong way. Jasmine and Lief quickly let go of each other's hands and stood up straight.

"This way, Barda," Lief smiled at his old friend.

"Lief, Jasmine, I'm captain of the palace guard and I haven't seen a man fight like this one. Come to the palace courtyard and see the duel of your life."

Lief and Jasmine laughed. "Barda, you sound like a jester," Lief said just as Jasmine said, "Very well, we shall accompany you, the _great Captain of the Palace Guard_ to watch men hit each other with sticks." Jasmine and Lief broke into laughing fits. It felt good to laugh but they couldn't give too much away or Barda might begin to suspect something.

Barda looked at them strangely the whole trip until they reached the courtyard and someone else grabbed his attention. In fact, it grabbed Lief's and Jasmine's to.

It was Doom who was fighting. His quarterstaff struck blow after blow against his opponent's staff, not once hitting anything but wood. His opponent could not have been older then seventeen, but he had barely broken a sweat. _His_ quarterstaff was a blur, finding enough time to block and retaliate against the much stronger Doom. As the watched, the youth's foot snuck forwards, transferring his weight forwards and lashed out with his quarterstaff. Doom was too slow and fell to his knees, all the wind driven out of him. Then the stranger gently tapped Doom's temple and said, "Dead."

The courtyard erupted with cheers as the stranger helped Doom up. Doom leaned heavily on the stranger's shoulder, something Jasmine knew he wouldn't do unless he had to. She experienced a brief moment of sympathy for her father, but that moment didn't last. He'd probably volunteered anyway. But she was _very_ interested in this stranger.


	2. The Stakes are Set

The stranger looked up to the small stand in the courtyard that was reserved form Leif and his friends; his eyes were immediately drawn to Lief's waist. _'Strange,'_ Lief thought. _'My shirt is covering the Belt.'_

The stranger bowed, acknowledging him as the king and his subjects then turned back to the roaring crowd.

"Is there anyone else? I will fight against any odds, and for any stakes."

"Why don't you fight the entire palace guard?" Barda roared and was met the good hearted laughter from the crowd.

"Ok," the stranger said simply.

A shocked silence descended upon the crowd. It seemed that they knew him well enough to tell when he was being serious. _'But he can't be,'_ Lief thought. _'No one could beat them all.'_

"And if I beat them all? What do I get in return? What are the stakes?"

"A personal audience with the king." Lief stood up and made sure that his voice carried over the crowd. Now the stranger looked at him for the second time. They all knew what a personal audience with Lief was worth. It guaranteed that person and his family a good life under the protection of the royal palace. It in did everything but make them nobles.

"Deal; King! If I win, I shall be granted a personal audience."

He turned back to the crowd. "Bring me your Palace Guards! The dice has been cast the stakes have being set! Now let's see if they can fight."

Barda left the stand and went to join the growing number of palace guards assembling in the courtyard. There were more then a hundred palace guards, but Barda had a trick up his sleeve. He'd taken twenty of their best swordsmen and trained them all to kill a Vraal. These were Lief's secret honour guard and he hadn't gotten around to telling Lief about them. They were perfectly trained to kill one, superior fighter. The only difference in this fight was that you had to incapacitate your opponent rather then kill him. The rest of the Palace Guards were to wait in reserve. If, by some miracle, the Honour Guard fell, they were to swarm their opponent.

Barda turned and saw that the stranger had retrieved two of his own…short swords? The identical blades curved forward sharply and made the top of the blade look like an 'n'. The tip of the blade then curved out slightly, like a fishhook, though if this had any relevance remained to be seen. The blades were double edged and carried the inevitable fear of the unknown. The fact wasn't helped by the way the stranger had dealt with Doom. The first twenty Palace Guards advanced and the crowd held its breath.


	3. The First Sparks

The Honour Guard spread out trying to encircle their opponent. While most men would have clumped together, they had being taught that was how the Vraal did the most damage. Barda and Doom had drilled it into them mercilessly, calling upon their experience from the shadowlands. But now Doom had fallen.

Shaking their heads, the Honour Guards concentrated on their opponent. They would fight him like a Vraal, drawing his attention to one target while the others attacked its back.

The stranger glided forwards. Never had the Honour Guards seen such grace, even as the stranger's blade smashed into the first guard's helmet.

Back in the stand, Jasmine's breath caught in her thought.

'_He moves like a forest cat, endlessly rippling and tensing his muscles. Oh what am I thinking? Remember Lief!'_ She barely kept her thoughts private.

Looking over at Lief, she blushed as he looked back. She was about to look away when he mouthed, '_later'_ and she blushed more fiercely. If he knew what she had being thinking…

Looking down at Fili, sitting on her shoulder, she sighed. "Oh Fili, what happened to that wild little girl? Three journey's later and these men have tamed me. Not…" She blushed, thinking about the date they'd just had, "that I mind."

Feeling more at peace, she refocused on the duel and was met with an astonishing sight.

Twenty knocked out guards lay sprawled around the stranger's feet, all with their helmets beaten it.

The crowd went nuts!!! It cheered until all the men had lost their voices and still they wanted more. But the Palace Guards had lost their spirit. Whatever they had just witnessed had dealt a massive blow to their egos and they all withdrew.

Jasmine felt a hand touching her and she found Lief's form encircling her. She breathed him in and they quietly slipped away.


	4. The Hidden Garden

Lief guided Jasmine back into the palace. The late autumn weather meant that the sun set quickly and it was all the court mages could do to keep the plants in the gardens going. But Lief didn't lead her there. Take her upstairs, Jasmine thought he was leading her to his room. Fili quietly laughed inside her thin shirt, he was enjoying her rare moments of embarrassment. She quickly began forming excuses in her mind about how she was going to tell Lief that she wasn't ready…

Lief walked right past his room and took a different passage. Her curiosity and strangely her romantic side were awoken and she held on tighter to Lief's arm. _I wonder what Lief has in store for me?_

Sickly recognition dawned as Jasmine realised that Lief was leading her to the place where the dark crystal had being stored. The hole in the wall was now covered by an emerald silk veil.

"Lief?" She quietly asked, and Lief responded by pulling her to him kissing her on her lips. Her young body responded to her lover's kiss and Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck. But they hadn't passed through the veil and Lief reluctantly broke their kiss and led her forwards. His hands caressing her shoulders, he gave her a gentle nudge forwards.

Remembering what had happened here last time, Jasmine hesitated.

"_Are you a forest cat? Or are you a tame farm animal?"_

"_Fili! You aren't going in for that!"_ Jasmine carried out her threat and deposited Fili on the ground outside the veil. Felling strange, she pushed past the veil and entered the room...

…and was met with the sight strait out of a fairytale. Miniature trees _grew_ out of the grass and moss coating the floor. Once cracking pillars were now covered with creepers and vines shaped like swings hung from trees barely twice Jasmine's height. And right in the centre, instead of that dark table was a pond, oddly frozen over even though the trees kept the temperature pleasant.

Jasmine very nearly rubbed her eyes. This was too beautiful, too perfect. _And it was inside!_

Lief lowered Jasmine down onto the soft grass and it seemed that they would continue where they'd left off. Lief's mouth touched her already full lips and his hands began playing with her curly, raven her.

Jasmine finally felt fully at peace. Since she had begun journeying with Lief and Barda, she'd always had to choose between her home and her feelings for Lief. Now Lief had given her both. Her lips pressed into his and she held him tight as their kiss deepened.

"Ah, I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"


	5. BID

The stranger smiled as the young lovers leapt up and sprung apart. One, the fierce little girl with curly hair, pulled a dagger from her sleeve.

"Easy there girl I mean you no harm. I'm just asking why you're in _my_ home."

"Your home?" The question passed from both their lips. The young king was still blushing furiously and the girl's glare was sharper then her dagger.

"Aye or to put it better, my prison. Until a certain someone removed that godforsaken table." He gestured at Lief.

"I owe you some thanks for that. Thanks."

Lief was still in a mild state of embarrassment so Jasmine put her arm around his waist. Jasmine however was furious with the stranger for interrupting their perfect date.

"So you interrupted _our_ date just to say thank you?" Jasmine brandished her dagger in a threatening motion.

"This is my home I hope you remember. I made this oasis in the memory of Pirran. And no, I did not come here to say thanks; I came here for my _private_ audience with King Lief." Jasmine heard the emphasis and held Lief tighter. She didn't want another Toran bride episode, with Lief keeping secrets from her.

"Whatever you say to me will be told to Jasmine anyway. By the way, what's your name?"

"BID." He said.

"Bid?" Leaf thought that's what he meant to say.

"No king. 'B''I''D'. Each letter is said separately."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Ha, both of your names sound like bits of plants."

"Men you'll be the end of me!" Jasmine could have screamed.

"Ok we have names. Then you two start attacking each other over what name sounds the _strangest_. And Lief you're the king!"

She sighed and sat down on the soft grass, pulling Lief down with her. Lief finally seemed to calm down and as sat downhe silentlyblew on her ear-lobe, causing her to giggle and shiver uncontrollably.

"Now, as for why I interrupted your date…"


	6. Jasmine's Heart

"I live here. This is my land… my bit of the world. I wanted to remember Pirran so I changed my dripping prison into a little paradise."

"Liar," Even Jasmine was surprised by the venom in her voice.

"You are a stranger to Del and this place it a gift from Deltora itself."

"How do you know little girl? Humour me." Bid crossed his arms and smiled like a know-it-all.

Jasmine flushed. _Little girl! He was barely a man himself._

"The trees told me." She waited for the laughter to come. She didn't care; she had Lief by her side.

BID looked at her sharply with a hungry expression which he quickly masked.

He began pacing back and forth, muttering, "…Listener…a girl…"

"You can speak to animals can't you?"

Jasmine stiffened she heard him say it. Lief's body langue showed that he thought this 'BID' should be locked up.

"What you say true. This _is_ a gift from Deltora, and I _am_ a stranger here. What you don't realise is that I _am_ Deltora."

"Stay away form him, Jasmine his mad." Lief stood up and began backing away. Jasmine finally bared her teeth and lunged at Bid with her dagger. He would pay for calling her a little girl."Jasmine, no!" Lief screamed but it was too late. Jasmine had forgotten that this man had dispatched twenty of their finest warriors without breaking a sweat.

It took less then two seconds for him to catch Jasmine's wrist and get her in an arm-lock.

She kicked and bit, but the madman had grounded himself firmly and she couldn't break his grip.

Lief watched it all, now helples because BID had the woman he loved.

"What do you want? Do you serve the Shadow Lord?"

Lief saw a brief moment of hatred appear in those dead eyes.

"The Shadow Lord is my enemy; I shall not stoop to his level." BID pushed Jasmine into Lief, conveniently keeping the dagger. "And the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bid threw the dagger at their feet.

"Now will you please listen to me? The only person who understood me, the only person I cared about, died by the hand of the Shadowlord. I made a contract with Deltora, much like Adin did with the tribes. My only goal is to kill the Shadowlord and Deltora gave me the means to do so." Realising that this would be a rather long story, BID walked over to the frozen lake and sat down at its shore. This was good for Lief, who was perfectly happy to move in the opposite direction. Jasmine, how always had a thing for stories, sat down next to BID. Lief wanted to call her over, but when she didn't hear him Lief cursed and joined them.

"This all happened around the time the Shadowlord stole the gems from the Belt of Deltora. I was called on to kill the Shadowlord right here in this palace. But the land was weak, already from the Four Sisters and now the broken Belt. I wasn't strong enough. The Shadowlord won and I was frozen beneath the floor with the Dark Crystal sealing my prison. I could only be freed if someone was able to move that godforsaken table, which unless you complete the Belt, is an impossible task."

Lief found himself nodding, remembering how none of the palace guards were able to lift the table in the end.

"Now I quickly freed myself but then what? The Four Sisters had poisoned the land to the point of no return. I wouldn't have a chance; even if I could convince the Shadowlord to duel me from the safety of the Shadowlands."

"He wouldn't be able to enter Deltora anyway, because of the belt." Lief finally began believing this BID.

"You see? Yet another problem. But the picture changed when you awoke the dragons and killed the Four Sisters. I am now slowly regaining my strength for the final battle. But…" Lief sensed that finally BID was getting to the point.

"… The Shadowlord has become stronger too. Feeding on the darkness in the Shadowlands, his powers have grown, even if he can't invade Deltora. Here's why I need you two." He looked at Jasmine and Lief.

"I need every single bit of magic in Deltora, save that from the Belt. That means the Pirran Pipe, the dragons' hearts and a number of other things in your land. Everything…which includes Jasmine's heart.


	7. The Prophesy

"No." Lief said in an icily calm voice that disguised his true emotions. "You'll never have Jasmine's heart."

"It's ok Lief. I won't give it to him, even if he is sent by Deltora." She then whispered quietly into his ear, making him get goose bumps over his neck. "It already belongs to you." She then stepped back and faced BID, never once letting go of Lief's hand.

"Fools she'll still live! She won't be able to love, but my magic will keep her alive, just like the dragons. Then when the battle is over I'll give her back her heart and we'll all live happily ever after." He said the last words in an almost singsong voice.

But they stood their ground. Lief bellowed, "I can tell you now because of my link to the dragons. They refuse you're offer and so do we."

Bid looked like he had being struck by a sword. In fact he began to shrink into himself, becoming less and less human. And when he lost all semblance of humanity, the icy lake began to crack and break apart. A beautiful woman rose from the frozen water, clothed only in leaves. Floating just above the centre of the lake she called out to them. But no sound came from her lips. What remained of BID seemed to respond. It moved towards the lake's shore, now more liquid then human. It flowed out into the lake, turning it blood red. And now the paradise began to collapse. Trees split apart and creepers died away, revealing horrid pillars it their place. And the crimson lake, which had being deathly still only moments before became a maelstrom.

Lief and Jasmine held onto each other as the forces surrounding them entered a dangerous climax. And then he heard it, the most beautiful voice in the world.

"_The lovers embrace bring about the end of all light._

_The Weapon cannot hold back the tide_

_Raven curls pierced by the sword of a lover_

_Will kill the evil of ages."_

With a final flash of white light the woman disappeared along with BID's small paradise. All that remained was a lakebed, and an egg. 


	8. Romance and the Child

The following weeks that followed were the oddest and best of Jasmine and Lief's lives. After discovering the egg in the middle of the dried-up lakebed, Jasmine had convinced Lief to take it with them. It was now in the coops where they kept the blackbirds, covered with lots of straw.

Lief had been adamant about this particular point, since it would look rather strange carrying egg around with them and it wouldn't help Jasmine's reputation as a witch of the forest, which they had worked so hard to destroy.

Jasmine had finally relented and Kree now looked after the oversized egg.

As for what happened in that small lake, they all agreed to keep it secret from everyone except Barda, who was as clueless as them on what to do with the egg.

However; Lief and Jasmine's secret romance was blossoming. Jasmine began to spend more and more time 'alone' in the palace gardens, while Lief spent more time 'contemplating on how to run Deltora'.

They were doing it today. She was underneath a tree, raven curls flowing out onto the soft grass. Lief was looking at her, drinking her in. Jasmine had felt the first signs of true love the day he took her to that paradise and she was feeling it again now. She carelessly rose up to kiss him. Just as their lips brushed she heard the familiar screech of Kree.

"What is he saying Jasmine?" Lief was a little disappointed about their kiss been interrupted.

"The egg's hatching!"

Like a panicked teenager about to tell her parents she was pregnant, Jasmine swarmed up nearby trees so she could reach the window she'd come from. Lief's exit was more dignified, involving a stately walk through the garden and up the staircase, making all the servants think that he had some kingly meeting to attend.

They both arrived at the same time. Kree was circling the nest and screeching like crazy before Jasmine calmed him down.

The egg began to hatch and the child of BID and the Siren was born. 


	9. The Plan

Deep in the Shadowlands the Enemy sensed the birth of a new power. It began weaving new plans, all to control Deltora and kill the Three who'd defeated it.

It was a baby girl; who's first strands of hair were of the strangest silver. Lief surprised himself by taking hold of the baby and pulling Jasmine in close.

"No one must know of this." Lief whispered into Jasmine's ear; though he was concerned.

"We can't leave her Lief. She's a baby," Jasmine replied.

Lief grasped the topaz on the Belt, hoping for an idea.

"The Forest of Silence… Jasmine, could you create a childhood for her there?"

"Lief I will not allow her to grow up in a lie. The Forest is no place for a baby."

She seemed to think about something and then lent over Lief's ear and whispered, "Our baby."

With those words the childhood lives of Lief and Jasmine changed forever, as they both struggled to deal with a new dilemma of raising a child. This required monumental amounts of time and was made twice as hard because they had to keep it all secret. Lief was reduced to taking sick leave to spend time with the baby.

Soon the guards began to suspect something was up. It wouldn't have being long before they were discovered. But at the time of the full moon, with Lief holding the topaz and Jasmine bouncing ideas off him; that inspiration struck.

"Jasmine, what if all our excuses could have a valid reason?"

Jasmine didn't understand yet but she'd spent enough time with her lover to realize that a brilliant plan was in the making. She nodded for him to go on.

"Like me being sick and your disappearances. What if I caught something exotic and you've being looking for the cure? Then you find it in the Forest of Silence and I have to come with you."

It sounded like a neat tidy-up to Jasmine, but she still didn't understand how that would affect the unnamed baby crisis.

"And if, on our journey to the cure your sharp ears pick up the sound of a baby crying? A baby girl left alone in the Forest, just like you were. It would immediately explain why you'd care so deeply for her."

And there it was; the answer they'd needed. Of course they'd need to sneak the baby out first, but Jasmine was an expert on not being seen. And no-doubt Lief's newfound bluffing skills would flesh out the story, ready to be eaten up by the palace guards.

The plan went off like clockwork but there was one thing Lief had failed to recognise. After rescuing the baby the still had most of the day left.

_Alone…together..._


	10. Grey Guards and Kisses

In the Shadowlands the Enemy was completing its new plan and it all centred on that baby girl.

"Master how may I serve?" The last Grade 3 Ol asked hesitantly, hiding its face while kneeling. Sweat was already beading upon its brow, testament to the Shadowlord's perfection of the evil art.

"You are my creation and you shall not question these orders. Gather every surviving Grey Guard in Deltora. I only want those who survived the Belt's and Lief's purge. The Shadowlord hated calling his enemy by their name, it made them more real.

"But, Master they inform us-"

Red lighting blasted into the Ol, savagely ripping at its core where the Shadowlord's mark was held.

Screaming, the Ol begged his master to stop. Stop so that he could show his devotion, his loyalty. "Yes Master yes! I obey you without…question."

"Good, now send out my message."

Lief couldn't find Jasmine. She was playing hide and seek with him and she was really good. Smiling at their childish game, Lief called out for her, half expecting a response. When he got none he laughed and continued looking. She always took hide and seek so seriously! When he found her she was going to pay. He smiled at the thought.

'_Oh she's going to pay the full price…'_

"You would think the baby's crying would have been a dead giveaway." Jasmine grinned as she jumped out of a tree branch and landed in front of Lief. She'd strapped the baby firmly to her back so it barely felt the impact.

Lief bust out laughing at the sight of them. She looked so…un-Jasmine with the baby on her back. Jasmine started to blush, she'd obviously didn't see the joke and didn't approve of being laughed at. She put on that thinking face, like the one she had when solving that riddle before the Lake of Tears.

This only made Lief laugh harder till he was clutching his sides. He wasn't crying, but he was close. When he finally choked out what was so funny Jasmine bushed the deepest scarlet. Finally Lief thought it was time to stop. He lent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jasmine undid the knots holding their precious bundle and silently lowered it into the leaves. Looking at her leaning down like that Lief couldn't hold back his feelings. Wrapping his arms around her lower waist, he pulled her back into his body. Jasmine's widening eyes abruptly closed when Lief started kissing her neck. She led her head fall back onto his shoulder, glad that he was only a little taller then her. Jasmine wasn't loud but when his kisses went lower then her neck her breath came out heavily…


	11. Secrets

Over a hundred Grey Guards gathered in the Shadowlands, in a large clearing in the middle of the 'rubbish' dumps outside the Factory

Over a hundred Grey Guards gathered in the Shadowlands, in a large clearing in the middle of the 'rubbish' dumps outside the Factory. All they knew was that the Master had a new plan.

"Master, what is your plan?" The Ol said, more then a little hesitantly.

The Master surprisingly broke into a harsh laugh which echoed through the clearing.

"Humans have being my greatest weakness. My worms failed to control them and no worthy human will swear allegiance to me. So I shall make my own, special human servant."

The Ol wanted to ask more but it was fearful. _'Better to see the results and wait for my orders.'_

The Shadowlord raised his hands up to the sky and brought them crashing down into the ground. Like the fire pits of Hell the earth of the Shadowlands cracked and roared. In seconds every Grey Guard was swallowed up by the fire and earth, and the world echoed with their screams. Then silence…

In the forest, the unnamed baby began to cry. Bringing the passionately kissing couple to an abrupt halt as they watched the baby. They're expressions of mild annoyance abruptly changed to horror as they watched the baby girl's face. It was cracking like dry clay, leaking not blood, but fire. The baby was nearly screaming. Lief and Jasmine sprung into action but they weren't needed in the end. The cracks and fire faded away from her face as quickly as they had come. There was one change that didn't disappear however. Her hair, which had being the palest moonlight before was now blood red.

"Jasmine we cannot ignore this issue any longer. If this it to one of many magical displays that she will display we need a better cover story."

"I don't like this Lief. Keeping secrets, telling lies, isn't that all behind us?"

"But-" Lief barely got the word out.

"The Shadowlord is gone, Lief. There was a time when we suspected anyone, even my own father! I don't want to go through that again Lief, or let someone else experience that. Like a women told us not so long ago, now is the time to trust. Don't you see!?"

A sob broke through her composure, killing Lief inside.

"I understand Jasmine. No more secrets…"


	12. Adaptation

A few hectic weeks past for the lovers as the populace got used to the truth. Many wanted to see the girl but Jasmine had guarded her fiercely. In the end most settled for a far off look.

Since that fateful day in the Forest the girl had not displayed any other magical phenomenon. Indeed she behaved just like a normal baby. This was bad luck for Lief and Jasmine, who would have been more at home if she'd grown tentacles. They both had no idea on how to raise a baby girl. They hadn't even named her yet!

"I was thinking about calling her Katherine," Lief said thoughtfully as they walked through the palace gardens. The baby girl was asleep in the royal nursery, where people would undoubtedly take better care of her then if she had been with them.

"Why Katherine; it sounds like a mouthful to me."

"It can be shortened though. I was acquaintances with a girl named Katherine, and people called her Kat if they were friends."

Lief got the surprise of his life when he mentioned the 'Kat' part to Jasmine. She abruptly stopped and kissed him. "Its perfect," she said and ran off, leaving an very confused Lief behind.

Lief shook his head and muttered, "Women. You journey with one for more then a year and you still don't know who they are."

Finally giggling at the silliness of the whole thing, he ran after Jasmine. HE wanted to continue where he'd left off the last time they were here…

In the Shadowlands a body was being dug up from the ground. The Grey Guards from the Gack Pod mumbled and cursed about doing manual labour, but they carried on. Overseeing them was that Ol who had the Master's ear. And if he told the Master the wrong things about them… Shuddering, the Gack Pod continued their work.

"Master, the human has being excavated. But he is dead."

"Are you questioning my powers, Ol? I know everything; the reanimation will be your job in the Factory. Treat him like a growing Grey Guard pod in its last week of creation. And if anything happens to it…"

The Ol rubbed its chest, remembering the lightning.

"But master, why not treat him like the pod in its last two day? Those are the times where we awaken them."

The Shadowlord was about to lash out but stopped, realising it was a fair question.

"That human is made of hundreds of Grey Guards, most close to their expiry date. We cannot have pieces of him die off, or even worse, cause him to make mistakes. The first five days in the tanks will revitalise him, starting the five years all over again."

The Ol dared not ask more, trusting in the Master's plan. And five years were a long time…


	13. First Steps

Five days later the Shadowlord raised his hand; crackling with lightning; to the sky. A bolt erupted from his hand up into the sky, before streaking off to the land of Deltora.

"Master what have you done? The Ol was merely inquisitive; he tried very hard not to make it sound like an accusation.

"The first stage of my plan..."

Kat was walking!_ 'It is the waddling steps of a baby, but she looks so cute!'_ Jasmine thought fondly as Kat walked towards Lief. When she got there Lief pulled her into a quick hug before letting her go to Jasmine.

'_A sweet kid,'_ Lief though and smiled. Which quickly turned into a yelp of pain as the Belt burned white hot. Lief grasped the Belt and looked up, seeing that Kat's hair was now jet black. _'This can't be good,'_ Lief thought.

Two days later a messenger arrived from the western city of Tora with an urgent message for King Lief. The guards had being warned about the Belt burning and quickly let him in.

"King Lief thank the gods I found you! The Beast has burrowed under Tora and is collapsing our foundations!"

There was only one Beast in Lief's mind, the Guardian of the Amethyst, from the Maze of the Beast.

Barda was obviously thinking along similar lines, his thoughts were more practical though.

"Hold on, wasn't Tora carved out of a marble mountain? Its all one piece, so what do you mean about foundations?"

The messenger looked surprised but then explained frantically.

"Not the foundations of individual buildings. The foundations of the entire city!"

"But that's impossi-" Barda began.

"Not for the Beast." Leif interrupted. "You saw the lair it created out of solid stone. How long would it take to collapse the city?"

The messenger was nodding frantically. "This is why you have to come now, King Lief. Maybe the Belt can help us. You, Jasmine and Barda are the only survivors of the Maze. We need all three of you."

Lief ignored the sudden feelings of mistrust. _'We _**need**_ all three of you?' What could that mean?'_ Lief sighed, _'You're getting to suspicious Lief. Like Jasmine said, now is the time to trust.'_

Lief stood up.

"We shall come at once."


	14. Traped

With Toran magic to speed their journey the three companions travelled towards the marble city, arriving just after sunset. The terrible damage the Beast had wrought became immediately apparent. Half of the wall around Tora had collapsed into the cracked earth, which seemed to yearn for more like a greedy toddler. Unexpected and terrifying sounds came from there, bringing the companions back to the terrible Maze of the Beast.

"Quick, to the city centre! Our king and queen will meat you there."

The original royal couple had just died, though suspiciously early, from natural causes.

Lief hadn't met this new couple and when they arrived, it didn't seem like they were there.

A little boy ran towards them yelling hysterically, "The King and Queen…earth opened up and…the Beast it…" The boy couldn't say anymore and broke down into silent crying.

The messenger worriedly looked at them. "Go, I'll comfort the boy. And I pray you'll rid us of that cursed Beast."

Lief and his companions nodded and jumped down into one of the crevasses.

The boy vanished in a puff of smoke and the messenger transformed into an Ol's true form. It smiled and said to itself, "The Beast has broke Tora's defences by destroying the wall. And now it shall destroy the Three. Master shall be so pleased."

It turned to the others Ols who had impersonated the new Royal Couple. Crackling madly they vanished into the wilderness, leaving a dead city behind them.

The damp smell of the Maze was everywhere, inducing panic to those who weren't used to the smell. Lief, Jasmine and Barda took a couple of deep (and very quite) breaths before arming themselves with the weapons to kill the Beast.

They had tried to use Blisters to kill a much bigger opponent before and had failed only because it was its venom. They would now use the Blisters to kill the Glus.

Jasmine suddenly let out a muffled scream and pointed at the wall behind them. The various cracks above them let in enough light to see the horrors. Hundreds of people, the entire population of Tora, encased in the translucent clay of the Maze. All staring sightlessly at them, their expression of undulated fear perfectly preserved on their faces.

But the companions couldn't scream, because on sound would alert the Glus of its new prey.

'_A trap.'_ Lief though hopelessly.

'_The Belt won't kill a creature of Deltora's own making. The Shadowlord's agents have sent us here to die and for the Belt to be forever guarded by the Glus.'_

_'We've just lost…_'


	15. The Fall of the Beast

Lief slowly surfaced from his ocean of despair, clinging to Barda and Jasmine like the lifeboats they were.

"Lief, Lief it's not over! We have the Blisters; we can still kill the Beast!" Barda said harshly, barely an inch from Lief's face.

"But we couldn't save them," Lief gestured at the people of Tora, all trapped in clay. A bit of colour did return to his face though and he stood up straight.

"That's it Lief; don't let the Shadowlord win. Not after all we've been through." This was Jasmine, holding his arm. Barda said, "One step at a time Lief, just like the Four Sisters."

This got Barda the result he was looking for. Lief grasped the amethyst and the diamond and felt the strength and calmness flow though him, fighting the Shadowlord's spell.

Lief's face set itself in determination; this was the Lief that Barda became friends with and Jasmine fell in love with. "Let's go." Lief said and they began creeping towards the sound of the Glus.

They rounded countless corners, and because the Maze echoed even Jasmine found it hard to pin down the Beast's location. They rounded yet another corner and came face to face with the horror. It was apparently as surprised as they were, because it didn't do anything for a few seconds. Long enough for Jasmine to fling the first Blister into its face, causing it to scream like a banshee; impossibly high and loud. Lief flung his Blister at it and then was pulled aside by Barda, narrowly dodging the steel strong silk threads that shot out of the Beast's mouth. Creeping forgotten, the companions just ran and waited for the Blisters to take effect. It took a long time (compared to humans, who died pretty much instantly from the Blisters) for the Glus to finally die. When it finally died, it deflated like some sick balloon, throwing up its guts and collapsing.

Lief looked away from the nauseating sight; then his eyes were drawn to the green light that was filtering through the cracks in the Maze's ceiling. They were below the green stone in the centre of Tora.

"It's still on fire because no Toran has betrayed their oath to serve the King, they chose rather to die here in the Maze." Barda said this with new respect for the Torans, who swore to Lief that they would never break their oath to the King again.

"They paid the ultimate price for their stone to stay on fire, but now it protects nothing." Jasmine said these words with something suspiciously like sarcasm in her voice. Lief had to keep on reminding himself that Jasmine had grown up in the Forest and thus saw no point in oaths or the concept of honour.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Barda almost shouted it out. Looking at the slippery walls of the Maze, Lief had to admit it was a very pressing question. How were they going to escape from the Maze?


	16. The Dream

The green light pulsed once…twice. Lief's lids felt like lead weights and slowly closed. In a small part of his mind Lief was alarmed. _'Why am I tired...Jasmine? Barda…?'_

And then oblivion.

Lief and Jasmine were laughing together like children they ran out onto the water. Instead of their feet sinking they skipped on top of the water as if it were glass. It was a beautiful night all the stars were out and Jasmine's perfume blended perfectly with the smell of the sea. They began waltzing to a beautiful tune that came from everywhere. Dancing ontop of the sea, they were both smiling. They slowly narrowed the distance between them until their lips touched…

With a groan Lief awoke from his dream, instinctively reached for his sword. Realising that he was his king-sized bed Lief calmed down. Then he launched himself up as he realised where he was. _'I'm in my room… in the Palace. How…?'_

Looking down at his other hand, he saw to his horror that it was grasping the opal.

'_So it wasn't a dream. Or was it? What happens when you grasp the opal in your sleep?'_

Obviously it was just a dream, however pleasant and impossible it was.

Lief climbed out of his bed and exited his room. And gave the door guard the fright of his life. "You're Majesty! How…when did you get here?" The poor man was very confused, probably more so then Lief.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I fell asleep in Tora and I woke up here, in my room."

"Truly you're Majesty? Then I can tell the other guards about your arrival?"

"Sure and ask them if anyone saw how I got here. And get one of the servants to check on Jasmine and Barda. That is all."

In less then an hour the tale of the mysterious arrival of the King and his two companions had spread through the whole palace. By the end of that day, everyone in Del knew. Guards to the city entrance were questioned and frowned upon, but the inquiries turned up nothing. Lief hosted a public meeting in the courtyard where BID had fought in order to tell the people the truth. When they heard of the dead people of Tora, their shock was absolute. Many wouldn't have believed him had not Jasmine and Barda sworn blind that he was telling the truth. Many still didn't and endeavoured to journey there themselves. And finally after the end of that gruelling day Lief brought Jasmine aside and told her about his dream. While she too dismissed it as a dream, she was captured by the romance in it and responded by kissing Lief deeply before retiring to bed. Feeling positive for the first time in days Lief retired to his bedchamber with a smile.


	17. Lief's Awakening

In the Shadowlands the Shadowlord's pet human began to stir.

"Master, the human is waking up!"

"Good work my servant. Clothe him and bring him here. Now leave me, for I have many plans."

The Ol bowed out of the room, being very careful to avoid eye contact.

The Shadowlord turned away while raising his fist to the sky. He then brought down, smashing into a stone. On the other side of Deltora the lightning bolt the Shadowlord had sent out before fell from the sky as a meteorite, crashing into the Forest of Silence.

"Come petty King." _'Come and face your death…'_

Lief woke up with a splinting headache that refused to go away. Stumbling over to the basin in his bathroom he tried reacting. But nothing came out.

'_Maybe it's just a headache. Nothing to do then but wait for it to stop.'_

Just when it reached its peak Lief cried out, causing something to happen he'd never thought possible.

He instantly realised something had happened. There was no noise, no sound of servants rushing up and down stairs, no birds calling. Everything had just stopped. Wondering what was wrong with his ears, Lief stumbled out of his room, already calling for the guard to fetch a medic. The guard just stood there, like a statue. Looking around, Lief screamed at the top of his voice as he saw what had happened. No one was moving. Servants were frozen in place, some impossibly in mid air. Lief felt a stillness which was absolute, like the whole world was holding its breath. And all the time his headache got worse.

He wasted no time in running over to Barda's quarters, his sight confirming that _everything_ was frozen in a single moment. And then the shock of his life: Jasmine, her hair billowing out, frozen in place. Lief wanted to cry but his headache was killing him. He could only touch her, to take comfort in her presence. Instantly Jasmine started moving upon his touch. When he took his hand away in surprise, she froze again. Catching on, Lief grabbed her hand and awoke her. Keeping hold of her even as she screamed Lief nuzzled and held her while he explained what had happened in his most southing voice. It took some time before Jasmine got hold of the situation. They both agreed to awake Barda; after all it seemed anyone Lief touched and held on to awoke.

Tracking down Barda was not an easy matter with Lief's headache building to the point of unconsciousness but they managed. And just as Lief slipped away he was aware of gripping Barda. Then all the noise returned as Lief slipped away in unconsciousness...


	18. Red Fall Part 1

Lief was taken not taken to his room to recover, but to the palace library. They needed more answers; they needed to know what was happening to them, what was happening to Deltora. It was lunchtime before Lief woke up. This benefited the group greatly because it was common knowledge that the library was deserted at lunchtime. Jasmine was the only one who'd left before Lief woke up and that was only to fetch little Katherine. She abruptly started clinging to Jasmine harder and crying when she saw Lief lying down, not moving.

Barda on the other hand chose to ignore baby Katherine totally, squinting at one of the Deltora Annuals. He seemed to have found something because he gestured to Jasmine. "Do those little things have answers for all our problems?"Jasmine asked aloud as she made her way to Barda, still carrying Kat.

"Definitely," Lief said and sat up. Kat giggled and tried to form a smile, struggling with the effort. Until Lief swept her into his arms and held her close. Both companions now turned back to Barda as he began to read aloud.

"Before Adin and the Seven Tribes, before even the Dragons ruled the skies, there were only two spirits. One; the Siren, spirit of the sea and the moon and all women; fell in love with the other spirit. Their love was true and in return the spirit created the stars and the men, companions and lovers for the moon and women…"

They had to stop because just then some palace guards came charging in, a playful look in their eyes.

"Your Majesty, Jasmine, Capt'n Barda. You up for a treasure hunt in the Forest of Silence?"

"For what?" Jasmine asked excitedly. Lief and Barda were gob smacked; a treasure hunt in the place the people of Del feared the most? A roguish glint entered their eyes a second later. '_Screw it. Its about time I had some fun.'_

"Lead the way…"


	19. Temptation

The hunting party consisted of ten members including the three companions. The companions had all chosen to keep Lief's headache episode a secret, mainly because they didn't know what had happened either. However, when the hunting party entered the Forest the Ruby had dulled almost instantly.

"It's normal," Jasmine had said, "for the Ruby to dull in the Forest. There are dangers everywhere."

That was pretty much all the conversation they could have, since silence was ironically the best way to avoid the Forest of Silence's dangers. Lief and Barda didn't know which part of the forest they were in but apparently Jasmine had no such troubles. She guided them effortlessly through the forest to the thing the guards had only called 'the prize.' It apparently had fallen from the sky and into the forest as a blood red stone. The guards were convinced that it was solid ruby.

Jasmine leaned over and whispered, "We are very close to the Lilies of Life. The 'prize' has fallen there."

"I don't think its coincidence." Was all Lief had to say about it.

They entered the grove and were met with a horrifying sight. Skeletons of hundreds of birds and small animals littered the grove, surrounding the giant, carved ruby. It was beautifully carved into the shape of a jar stunningly embossed with dragons. Glowing with its own crimson light, it was only barely larger then a bucket. This surprised the guards, who were expecting something the size of a horse. Nevertheless a ruby that size; carved or not, was worth more then most king's treasuries. The guards moved towards it as if in a dream.

"Don't let it tempt you!" Barda called out to his men. "Look what happened to the animals!" But they didn't listen. One after another they seemed to float towards the glowing jar and one after another they burst into flames upon touching the jar. Lief turned away from their scream, he knew the flames would keep on going until there was nothing but bones.

"No Fili!" Jasmine yelled and looking back, Lief saw a desperate Jasmine call out to Fili as she ran towards the pretty stone. Fili reached out and pecked the stone…


	20. Red Fall Part 2

Throwing away his own safety Lief charged at the stone, his eyes fixed on Fili. Diving onto the ground, Lief pushed Fili roughly away. But the back of his hand brushed against the wicked stone. Lightning arched through his body and searing pain threatened to destroy his sanity. But the Belt blazed and fought back the magic long enough for Lief to remove his hand.

In the Shadowlands the Shadowlord smiled triumphantly and turned to his assistant. "The Belt has broken the Seal." "The Seal to what, Master?" "The Tainter. The Seal kills whoever touches it. The only thing that can break it is the Belt of Deltora. Ironic, since the Tainter is the only one who can destroy the Belt."

Back in the Forest the jar began to glowing in a different way. No longer shining, the ruby coloured jar seemed instead seemed to be getting red hot. The companions shielded their faces just in time when the whole jar exploded. The shockwave that ensued blasted the companions into unconsciousness. Just before the flying derbies impaled and killed them Lief's body suddenly flashed red and they all disappeared.

* * *

Lief once again awoke in his bed with no clue as to how he got there. All he could remember was a flash of red. _'Not green this time. I wonder if it means anything,'_

Lief calmly got up, this time, and snuck out through the window. Barda, Lief and Jasmine had half-heartedly arranged a meeting place if they were ever transported like that again. Lief just hoped they remembered.

Lief arrived about the same time Jasmine arrived, and the couple contented themselves with a kiss in the check for Jasmine, just in case Barda was watching. Apparently he wasn't, because a minuet later he turned up, still bedraggled.

'_At least I don't have a headache yet. Man that sounds stupid! But after what happened last time…' _

Barda snapped his fingers in front of Lief's eyes, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"So Lief; where to now?"

Lief didn't hesitate. "To the library, to read more of that book!" Lief couldn't help saying it that way, and Jasmine and Barda both laughed heartily. It felt good to laugh like that after watching men being burned alive…

In the library Lief read this time.

"And then the Tainter came and he too needed the Siren. Some say the Tainter was the world's Darkness, seeking out light to create the great balance. The Tainter convinced the Siren to come with him, for the great balance of all things must be assured. The Siren died giving birth to the Tainter's child and only then did her she realise her mistake. The moon was slowly being swallowed by darkness and women were now cursed to bleed every month."

Lief paused to look up at Jasmine, then continued reading.

"And her land, the once beautiful land of Pirran, was slowly dieing away. One her last breath she confessed her love for the other spirit and put her voice in the fabled Pirran Pipe so that her land would live on. The other spirit, called Deltora, tore himself into seven pieces with grief, creating the Seven Tribes. Each tribe claimed ownership to a piece of the spirit, who has taken the form of the Great Gems of Deltora. The spirit could only become whole again if true love blossomed between the Siren's heir and a person Deltora chose from each of the tribes. A love as pure as his was. The spirit chose Adin from the tribe of Del, and fate chose the two to fall in love."

Lief shut the book.

"We still don't have the answer to why we can travel over many miles in our sleep." Jasmine sounded peeved. "Nor where that dragon stone; thing came from."

Lief was about to agree when the headache started…


	21. A New Beginning

It was different this time; harsher and progressing much faster. Jasmine's quick wits immediately picked up what was going with Lief so she quickly clutched his hand. And not a moment to soon because just then the whole world froze; again. Poor Barda wasn't quick enough and was frozen as well.

Lief felt fine after the headache, which he thought was a blessing. But then he realised the truth. He had only unfrozen the world before by passing out from the headache. Since he now felt fine, did that mean that the world would never unfreeze?

The first thing they needed to do was unfreeze Barda. Lief reached out and tentatively touched Barda. His body shook and he blinked, once, twice and then that grim smile returned.

"Headache again? Well, let's just wait for it to pass again." And there he was, cool as a cucumber. Barda sat down and opened yet another issue of the Deltora Annuals.

Jasmine was very in tune with Lief's emotions and she sensed that something was wrong. 'The pain isn't getting worse? Good, I hated seeing you in pain. But how is it going to stop?"

"Well, that's the golden question, isn't it my lady Jasmine?" Heads turned and they all recognised that voice…


	22. BID's Explanation

BID was back. It was impossible, but it was also true.

"BID, aren't you dead, or in Katherine…?" Lief asked the most pressing question. It was also the most obvious.

"Yes I should be dead… Well I have a contract with Deltora to uphold. I can not die unless Deltora dies, but I have to serve it for all eternity. A few hundred years and I still think I got the better part of the deal. Anyway, I can't stay for long or he'll sense me."

"Who will sense you?" Barda asked.

"The Tainter. I think it's about time we had a long chat about what's happening to King Lief and _my_ daughter." BID simply sat on the floor and crossed his legs. The companions preferred the leather chairs as they sat down and began to listen.

"What you have just read in the Deltora Annuals is, unsurprisingly, the complete truth. I am only going to fill in the bits you don't know and I don't have more then a few minuets; so no interruptions.

Our story begins with the defeat of the Tainter. The army of the Enemy was defeated by the united army of the seven tribes. The first Enemy's army was not lead by the Shadowlord; it was led by the Tainter himself. When his army was defeated and upon seeing the power of Deltora's chosen one, Adin, the Tainter endeavoured to also have a chosen one. He charged a sorcerer to destroy and warp the land of Pirran, the hated land of the traitorous lover Siren. The sorcerer succeeded by breaking the Pirran Pipe and he was rewarded by becoming the first Shadowlord.

But you brought the pieces together. You played the Pipe and even though it was only a few notes, you are Deltora's chosen heir of Adin. Deltora, using the voice of the Siren, his one true love. You unknowingly wrought a spell that day which imprisoned the Tainter in a certain ruby jar. A jar which you also unknowingly broke and set him free.

And to put it frankly, now he's pissed. The Shadowlord has already failed him three times, once by the breaking of the Pipe and again with the breaking of the Belt. And then the final disaster with the Four Sisters. Even his secret weapon after the Sisters failed. The Shadowlord shall not rule for long. You must find his replacement before the Tainter finds him of her first, or the madness will start all over again."

"But how do we find him?' Jasmine asked, right when Lief asked, "And what is happening to me?"

BID blinked and honestly looked like he had forgotten about it. He recovered well and began to explain.

"I am afraid that King Lief has been exposed to lots of powerful magic. The Belt is one, and wasn't he the only one who could hear the Pipe? There are many more but the most notable one is the dragons. Theirs is an ancient fire magic and it probably affected you the most. The final trigger was the Stone of Tora. Those people died rather then betray their oath again. This, rather then weaken the Toran magic, made it stronger when they were all killed. And their loyalty was to you alone, which caused the magic to target you when you needed help.

This finally triggered a process known to sorcerers as a Metamorphosis. You body has being in too much contact with magic for it to safely handle, so it Metamorphosis's into a form that can handle the magic better. What form it takes is up to the host and the magic it has come into contact with. As for how to find the Tainter's chosen one, use the Belt, just like you found the heir."

And before they could ask any more questions BID vanished…


	23. Metamorphosis

And just like that, he was gone. Leaving so many questions unanswered, BID hadn't even had time to check on his daughter. And Lief headache still hadn't gotten worse. The world remained frozen.

"I have an idea!" Both Lief and Jasmine turned at the very un-Barda like comment.

"I mean…grmm, why don't we look up Metamorphosis? Maybe that will tell us how we can unfreeze everyone."

"Well don't let me get in your way," Jasmine said and pouted like a five-year old.

"Touch me when you find the answer," Jasmine let go of Lief's hand and instantly froze.

Barda grinned at this. "Classic Jasmine, we haven't been freezing time for more then a few days and she has already found a use for it: to cut out the boring bits of her life."

"Lets get looking," was all Lief had to say. Silently thanking the librarians for organising the books in alphabetical order, it took them less then ten minuets to find the book.

A musty, rusty old book with and iron backing that was already rusting. The pages were yellowed but not fragile. And it had illustrations to go with the writing. One very nervous Lief touched Jasmine and awoke her.

"Feel any different?" "No, you find the book?" "Yes, I will read it for all of us to hear."

Lief cleared his throat and looked in the index. Finding a chapter labelled 'Early signs and Causes," Lief turned to the respective page. He felt very worried, this book made it sound like an ailment.

"The most common signs are intense headaches which alter host's perception of the world around it. Whether these changes actually happen or whether these are merely hallucinations has never been proven. These are the most common signs but the person has no reason to think they are in Metamorphosis yet. There are many other ailments that cause hallucinogenic headaches…blah blah blah blah blah…

The second sign is the obvious physical changes in the body. Changes may very in intensity and amount of time before they mature, it all varies on the host and the other factors of his environment. Documented changes have being as small as the clawing of one finger or the host becoming carnivorous…"

"What's carnivorous mean Barda?" Lief quickly asked. "It means you only eat meat."

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad-" "Just read it!" Jasmine said through gritted teeth. Lief wondered what had gotten her so uptight.

"…to the violent changes such as the host becoming feathered and growing wings from their shoulder blades." Lief turned the page, but that was a different chapter. Lief tucked the book under his coat and looked around the library.

"So how do we unfreeze these people?"

Barda sighed. "I'm sorry Lief. Nothing to do but wait for it to stop."


	24. The Search Begins

Amazing how hard it was to fall asleep when you try to. Barda had reasoned that the world had unfrozen when Lief was unconscious. Therefore sleeping just might work. They also had to find an excuse to leave Del and search for the Tainter's chosen one; not to mention wait for Lief's Metamorphosis to mature. These unpleasant thoughts, especially the later, kept him awake until the very stress and exhaustion made him fall asleep. And world awoke…

"You've failed me, my chosen one."

"No master. It was the Belt, I cannot-"

"Silence! You are unworthy to claim the title 'Shadowlord'. I will never grant you another chance, but you may still be of use to me." The Shadowlord was on his knees, begging his master for mercy.

"What must I do, Master?"

"Continue as you were and gather my army. When the time is right, invade Deltora."

"But the Belt-"

"Leave the Belt of _my_ enemy to _me_. I understand you have taken on an apprentice. Mould him well and maybe I won't revoke _all_ your powers." The great black dragon, the Tainter, dragon of the Shadowlands, raised itself heavily and clumsily flapped its monstrous wings. Once in the air it flew more on magic then its two wings. Turning south, it flew for Deltora...

Making up an excuse for leaving Del was easier then it seemed. Building on the previous lie that allowed Lief and Jasmine to visit the forest, Jasmine said that the King's strange ailment had returned and the only hope for him was to travel far away in seek of a cure. Lief quickly appointed Doom to rule over Del in his absence. When the palace healers questioned Jasmine on the nature of the ailment, they unveiled their trump card.

"It's not an ailment of the flesh," Jasmine had explained. "…but an ailment of the mind. It's actually fairly common amongst the common folk. The infected people probably don't even notice they have it. It doesn't spread and only affects decision-making. No problem for the common folk, but a disaster waiting to happen with King Lief. It is also _very_ hard to cure; I guess because it's so harmless to the common person."

After an explanation like this, the healers agreed with Jasmine's decision. Then there was the problem with body guards. Half of the Royal guard wanted to participate, still bristling over the whipping BID had dealt them.

"It would have been much easier to quietly slip away, like our first adventure." Lief whispered to Barda while watching all the eager faces of the Royal Guard.

"True, but remember the politics involved. The handover of power to Doom might not have gone so, smoothly had you not done so publicly. Anyway I'll handle the Guards."

Barda was a man of his word as he told the guards that he was sick of being cooped up in the palace and was itching for another adventure with Leif. He told them to please let the three of them go alone, for this was a journey of reunion as much as necessity. Barda even managed to make a cheesy speech sound manly and masculine, a rare gift.

After many unnecessary tears from Sharn, Lief, Jasmine and Barda began there fourth and final journey. With one new addition to the group. Baby Katherine had somehow snuck inside Barda's pack…


	25. Family Time

"The Belt will lead us to the Tainter's chosen one. Why and how? Weren't they enemies?" Lief mused as they group almost skipped out of Del.

"Oh cheer up Lief! We are leaving that cramped crowded palace and we are back one the road. Just like a year ago." Jasmine sounded very cheerful and Lief was pleasantly surprised. He didn't think that the palace bothered her _that_ much.

'_Have to make a note of that when we get married…Oh crap I did not just say that!'_

His eyes unwillingly flowed over Jasmine's lithe body. _'She'd be great…'_

But then he was struck by a moment of total depression as he remembered the Metamorphosis. _'She'll never say yes. Not if I become a monster.'_ And Lief was sure it would happen. The magic he had been exposed to was too strong-

"Ahhh!" Barda yelled and held up a dirty bundle from his pack. The bundle was _moving_; and _laughing_. It sounded so like-

"Kat!" Jasmine squealed and jumped towards Barda, relieving him of the baby girl.

"Katharine?" Lief ran towards the two and they shared a group hug. Lief knew Jasmine didn't wear perfume when they travelled but she still smelled great. Barda was left out of the hug and he just started laughing.

"What Barda?" They both said at the same time, causing him to laugh harder.

"You look like a young family." He said simply. Lief and Jasmine both blushed. _'If only he knew what I'd been thinking,'_ Lief thought while Jasmine thought about the things they had been doing in the past. _'I wonder..." _Jasmine snuck glanced at Lief. Barda was still recovering from his laughter but he still heard Lief's whispered word to Jasmine. "Later…"

Barda turned away and grinned. _'I'm travelling in the company of lovers. Lief you are never going to hear the end of this.'_ Barda looked over at the lovers as they separated, Jasmine still holding Katherine. _'But first I'm going to help them get together.'_

No one knew it, but Barda was the matchmaker between Lief's parents…

'_This could be a challenge...'_


	26. Alone Time

That night Jasmine and Lief snuck away into the bushes to 'express their feelings'. They were very careful not to wake Barda. Barda just silently smiled. He had been faking the whole time and he now thought about what the lovers were up to.

'_They won't do __**it**__ just yet. They don't need my help with that. But getting Lief out of his boyish mindset long enough for him to ask for her hand, that'll be a challenge…' _Barda drifted of to sleep.

Jasmine looked around for a small, private location. They were currently in the plains between the city of Del and the Forest of Silence. There weren't many such spots to be found and even fewer trees to ask for directions. She eventually found the perfect spot.

Felling Lief's presence behind her, she turned and was instantly captured by his lips. They did this often enough but what threw her over the edge was when his hands began tracing lines down her back. Her clothes only amplified the softness and of his caressing touch. As his kiss began to deepen his tongue begged her for entrance and she moaned and granted it. When the pleasant experience turned into pure bliss she remembered the first kiss they shared like _this_. It was at the party the night after they all defeated the Four Sisters. She knew now she got _way_ too friendly after drinking; but that was her first time drinking…

Flashback

_Jasmine felt left out in the party. Everyone was dancing but she was just bone tired after the recent battle. She couldn't even summon up the energy to dance with the person she knew felt just as tired. And there he was; clothed in rough silk trousers and a shirt that made him look tough but still royal. Lief of course doesn't realise Jasmine is looking at him this way because all he could think about is his warm king-sized bed._

_Walking over to him wasn't an option, he was the king after all and Jasmine did not know how to express her feelings. Barda walked up to Lief and whispered something in his ear. Jasmine strained to hear but it was too loud in the courtyard. Lief smiled at Barda and held up one finger. Not one to be kept in the dark she headed over to them._

"_Ah Jasmine, join us for a drink?" Barda said cheerfully. He already seemed fully recovered from their journey. Jasmine never drank because she always wanted to stay alert. Now she realised there was nothing left to stay alert for. "Sure Barda. But only one," Jasmine held up one finger like Lief had done._

_The usual dinking story ensured and all three of the companions got tipsy. A certain black-haired girl got tipsier then the others. The informal dances had just started and Jasmine's state allowed her to pluck up the courage to ask Lief for a dance. He seemed pleasantly surprised as they made there way to the dance floor. Taking her hand he spun her around three times and they danced the night away… _

_At the end of all the dances the couples were kissing and Jasmine's still tipsy state allowed her to follow by example. Once she started her love-starved body took over and didn't allow her to stop. Lief just smiled and deepened the kiss…_


	27. Tainter's Plan & Alone Time continued

"Failures; all failures." The Tainter examined the eviscerated bodies in front of him. "Grey Guards are mindless beings with no creativity. Ols are much the same." The Tainter pick up the body of the Ol that until recently had been the Shadowlord's assistant. "Useless, my magic is barely keeping the body solid." The Tainter moved onto the Shadowlord's next creation. "The Vraal; such potential. Such ferocity and a mind behind it. But you were wild; it was impossible to make an army of Vraals…"

The Tainter was deep inside one of the catacombs underneath Dread Mountain, right on the edge of the Emerald dragon's territory. He hated hiding from the Belt but if the Emerald dragon found him, the Belt found him. The hated this and roared in frustration. In one gulp swallowed the bodies and started to calm down. Once calm again the brain that killed Pirran began to churn. _'I need an elite group, like Thaegan's children.' _The Tainter grinned toothily._ 'I will recruit from limbo…'_

Lief was lost in Jasmine's lips. Her soft moans complimented his; her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Lief was in bliss and decided to follow his impulses by leaning down. He kissed the partially exposed flesh between her neck and breasts, all the while watching for a reaction. Jasmine's eyes shut and began moving rapidly behind her lids. He caused a sharp intake of breath from her and the hints of a moan. He went in for another kiss which Jasmine eventually broke…

**Ps. I've done the above paragraph. It should sound real 'cause it's from my memories. Yah this is my first note in the story! Single now ;( **

**I know this is a very short chapter but the next one will describe limbo and the certain people/creatures the Tainter wants to hire. For those who don't get what limbo is it's like an in-between world. My storyline is the really strong living things from every world who manage to overcome the Reaper are sent into limbo, awaiting an even stronger being on the other side to summon them.**

**What do you think? They'll probably be a conclusion of the lime between Lief and Jasmine in the next chapter. **


	28. A Broken Heart

Limbo was a strange world indeed. A ghost city where the buildings disappeared in an endless white fog that when cleared, revealed totally different buildings. The fog sapped the vibrant colour from the world, leaving only the faint silhouettes. You could wonder Limbo for an eternity and never find your way back to the place you started from. The buildings were of all makes, from every time; past and future were irrelevant here. Only the few entities that overcame the Reaper itself lived here, cursed to wonder the endless city forever. The Tainter had being here before. Knowing one of the original spirits would be far too powerful for the Reaper or even Limbo; Deltora sealed the Tainter's power in a crimson jar, damming him to Limbo. But now he was free, and he planned to free more. The Tainter allowed his essence to cross the border and when he did he summoned the Merchant.

"Oh merchant of all things, I have a deal to make and I need your help!" The Tainter roared this across all Limbo and the Merchant came. Dressed in crimson robes that obscured his face, the Merchant could be summoned anywhere in Limbo, so long as there was a deal was to be made. The merchant rose to his full height, towering over even the Tainter. His eyes were gold coins, seeing all.

"You've returned to make a deal." The Merchant's voice was as deep as the mountains and it too boomed across Limbo. There was no questioning in his voice no doubt sneaking in.

"I want eight; Merchant. Eight of the best fighters in Limbo. I don't care if it's direct combat or killing them in their sleep. The last eight survivors come with me to Deltora to rule it by my side. What price must I pay for such a thing to be done?"

"The message will spread fast. You need more power to bring them all into Deltora. What price are _you_ willing to pay?"

"Anything but my own life and the life of the Shadowlord's apprentice. He is the only human on my side and I need him for my plans."

"FOOL I HUNGER NOT FOR THE SOULS OF THE DEAD!" The Merchant displayed his favoured emotion; anger. He seemed to regain his composure afterwards but it was impossible to tell. The Tainter couldn't see his face.

"I want gold. All the gold of this 'Deltora' of yours. Of all the worlds that call for my assistance, they all have gold. That is my price do you accept my terms?" The first and only question uttered by the Merchant.

"Deal. I abide by your terms."

"Then return and sleep for a month. When you awaken you shall have the strength to free your Eight from Limbo."

Lief wondered why Jasmine had broken the kiss. It was dark but he was sure that she sensed his confusion. "Lief, we have kissed often but this is too soon. Even for a wild girl." She attempted a sad smile as she struck a dagger blow to his heart. Lief was still only a young boy and had been riding his hormones and nursing his feelings for Jasmine for more then a year. Now she said this was too sudden? But he couldn't feel anger; only sadness and disappointment (with himself) for putting her through this. What if there had been signs that he had failed to read? Could he have gone further with her if he had played his cards right? Those thoughts tormented him and he turned away her, trying to fake indifference. His body wasn't hurting, but his heart physically felt like it had being stabbed. Lief vision flashed white and his body fell on the ground; convulsing violently.

"Lief!" Jasmine yelled…


	29. A Taste of Depression

"Barda, Barda! Wake up!" Jasmine was yelling franticly as she attempted to drag Lief's body over to their campsite. "Barda-"

"Alright I'm up Jasmine! What's happening?" Barda stopped talking as he saw Jasmine dragging Lief's body towards them and he naturally assumed the worst.

"Lief! No!" Barda rushed over to his friend's side and checked his pulse.

"He is still breathing. But what's wrong with him?" He looked suspiciously at Jasmine.

"Barda why would I hurt Lief? Now HELP ME CARRY HIM!"

Barda could obviously tell that Jasmine was losing it and thought it best to comply with her demand. Carrying him over to the fire, they wrapped him in their blankets while Jasmine was being interrogated by Barda. Barda was merciless and bled out every detail.

"Well you just about broke his heart." Barda said with mock sympathy.

"I'm sorry Barda I didn't know-"

Barda finally got angry at his companion for being so blind.

"Didn't know! Lief has loved you for more then a year and you repay him by breaking his heart! What if he never wakes up then? Did you ever take into account the damage you'd do to him when you refused him? BY THE GODS JASMINE HE'S LIKED YOU FOR OVER A YEAR! ISN'T THAT LONG ENOUGH?! ISN'T THAT PATENT ENOUGH?!"

Jasmine was nearly in tears but she couldn't cry. She'd lost all her tears in the Forest of Silence. But all she could do was whisper and sob out the words "I'm sorry," over and over again. Barda seemed to judge that she'd learnt her lesson and he stalked away into the dark. Fili appeared from under her shirt and walked away from her, disappointment radiating off the small creature in waves. Jasmine sat alone with Lief, cradling his head in her lap as she let the sobs come…

Lief's comma lasted for three days. Or to more aptly put it, his Metamorphosis began to mature. Three days of hell for Barda and total desolation for Jasmine. Her depressed thoughts lead her to believe that she had destroyed the one thing close to her, her love.

Just by saying a few words she had destroyed everything Lief had built. Barda was right; the signs had all been there. Lief had been planning this for over a year, passing comments and looking at her body. The party after the defeat of the Four Sister's had been her response to his attention. Lief would have said a silly comment like, "Whoa mixed messages!" which weren't even funny but sounded cute when he said it.

Jasmine's self esteem and happiness were effectively destroyed by the time Lief began to stir. But was it really her Lief; or had the sadness and Metamorphosis destroyed him…?


	30. Death of the Body and Heart

The Tainter had of course planned for the inevitable sleep he had to endure before the Merchant's power sunk in. He had left Shadowlord enough orders to keep him busy for twice that long; training the human apprentice and churning out new monsters for his regenerating Army. Just before the Tainter fell asleep he was visited by the pleasant thought of the absolute carnage that he was causing in Limbo…

_In Limbo…_

A concrete wall shattered under the blow of the Hammer. He was ten feat tall and hulking, courtesy of the world he came from. But he had missed his intended target and would pay dearly for it. BID's twin, hooked swords bit into the Hammer's massive shoulder joints and hooked him like a fish. The Hammer yelled as BID worked the blades deeper into his shoulder joints. Working quickly, BID used his strength and pulled. The Hammers cry of rage was abruptly strangled as BID tore both his arms off. Free from the torso the arms quickly slid of the swords' hooks. BID twirled his swords expertly and jumped. Doing a three-sixty spin in the air BID spun around and lopped of the head of his much bigger opponent. The arterial blood gushed out of the Hammer's severed neck, covering BID. He looked like he had cut himself out of the belly of a whale, covered in blood and tissue from his opponent. But a single victor in a battle that was being repeated all over Limbo, all wanted to be proved worthy to be called one of the Eight…

Jasmine woke from her guilt ridden sleep to see two glowing eyes staring at her. She yelled and grabbed her dagger before realising it was Lief. Lief turned away as if this was the response he had being expecting.

'_Glowing eyes? Oh Lief what have I done to you?'_ Jasmine was filled with remorse as she stared at Lief's form walking away into the night.

'_Wait; walking! Then he's better!'_ Jasmine ran towards Lief but abruptly found herself frozen in place. Lief turned back to her and Jasmine's heart broke. It would have being better if they were cold and dead or even full of hatred; but this was too much. Jasmine understood why Lief should hate her, and if his eyes were cold then she knew the Metamorphosis had taken over and her Lief was dead. But these glowing eyes were _his_ eyes. It was _him_ beneath those eyes, and he was crying. His face didn't show any other emotion but the tears kept on coming. Raising his right hand into the cold night air, Lief revealed his wings. Growing out of his shoulder blades, Jasmine knew they were black with mourning. Never looking away from her face he flapped once, twice, then took off with a burst of magic. He didn't release Jasmine until he was far away…


	31. A Problem of Water

Gorl, the armoured Guardian of the Topaz had easily overcome the Reaper with his iron will, only to be trapped here in Limbo. When he heard of the deal for the Eight he killed many. But now he was fighting his toughest battle yet, a battle against some kind of enchanted armour that called itself 'Darth Vader,' whatever that meant. Gorl drew his golden great sword and brought it down upon Darth Vader's head. Darth Vader raised his left hand and the blade froze in place. Gorl raised his left hand and tried to bend Darth Vader to his will, but he was too strong. "You are not strong enough with the Force." He said in that strange voice as he struck Gorl. His blade cut Gorl's blade in half and carried on through his impenetrable armour. Gorl finally meat his match and screamed as his essence leaked back into Death. Darth Vader emerged the victor and the second one of the Eight…

_In Deltora…_

Lief flew for many miles before travelling to the City of the Rats. The magic in his blood comforted him with the loss of Jasmine but begged to be used. Lief knew it was so easy to become another Shadowlord; to become what he despised the most. A monster; in spirit, mind and body. So he had to find a place where he could use his magic without harming people. The obvious decision had to be the City of the Rats or the destroyed city of Tora. Not wanting to revisit the either ghost city, Lief had settled on the City of the Rats. He needed the buildings for his plan. Little did he know that he was being followed by the same two Ols that had penetrated the city of Tora…

After yet another (but no less violent) telling off by Barda, the duo made the obvious decision to try and follow Lief.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Barda asked thoughtfully.

"My vision is very good Barda, but even I can't see in the dark. Somewhere where there are not very many or no people. A place he knows from our journeys."

"Shifting sands?" Barda asked though he knew the answer.

"No, he didn't have that connection. And he would never travel to the Valley of the Lost. The hermit there is living proof of what magical side effects and serving the Shadowlord does to you. He would not want to be reminded of his…wings. She had nearly said sickness. "I think he would go to the Lake of Tears or the City of Rats."

Barda shook his head at her first suggestion. "No, the people of Ralad would keep him away from the Lake. So that only leaves…" "The City of the Rats," Jasmine shivered in disgust. They pulled out a newer and more accurate map and looked for the best way across.

"A barren, featureless plain exists between the outskirts of Del, where we are, to the City of Rats. And we have an extra mouth to feed." Barda gestured at baby Katherine, who managed to sleep through the whole ordeal.

"We'll need water, and lots of it. At least the death of the Four Sisters will give us some game to hunt and some crops to eat along the way. The main problem will be water. We simply haven't brought enough with us and the only river is the Broad River, right by the city."

"We'll figure something out," Jasmine almost whispered and looked at the clear sky. "We have to; for Lief…"


	32. A Problem Solved

Once again it was Steven the peddler who came to the rescue. Portly at ever, and with an even fatter mare pulling his caravan, he appeared out of the small, southern part of the Forest. He wasn't singing at all, a rarity for him.

"Hello Jasmine, Barda and… Lief? Is he getting firewood for you camp? I don't blame you three for leaving Del, especially you Jasmine. The palace life can get a bit, stifling. And who is this cutie?" Steven hopped of his caravan and bobbled over to Jasmine, who was slowly rocking baby Katherine to sleep.

"Did you and Lief finally have a baby?" Steven stopped at the teary look Jasmine gave him when he said Lief's name.

"Oh my goodness did you have a fight? I can see the story in your eyes. He walked out on you didn't he? And now you're trying to find him. Is Steve on the money?"

Jasmine nodded sadly and gave Katherine to Steven to hold. He took to her very quickly and was soon making soothing noises.

"Unusual," He cooed, "made almost the same way as Nevets and I." He looked back at them. "Well get on! I want to find Lief and get the full story." He then turned to Barda. "I take it that you've figured out where he went off to?"

"The City of the Rats."

Steven shruddered and slowly turned in a circle. "And how do you know that? Where are his tracks?"

Realising they had talked themselves into a corner, Jasmine broke the news.

"Lief flew there."

Steven looked at her as if she was mad. Upon seeing Jasmine's sincere face he simply said, "I don't think I want to know how he did that. Hop on."

Wanting to draw Steven away from his brooding mood, Barda cheerily asked, "Why no singing today, Steven?"

Steven's face broke into a broad smile. "Why there's been no one to sing to and nothing to sing about. But now that we've got company…" Steven trailed of mischievously.

Barda climbed in the back of the caravan and was shot a filthy look from Jasmine. She hated Steve's singing, for the matter Barda did too. Kree flew in with them, for he too needed rest. Steven passed baby Katherine back to Jasmine before climbing onto his caravan and cracking the reins on the fat mare.

"Stay cool in there. It gets pretty hot in this weather…"

_In Limbo…_

Two of the Eight had already been chosen. The next great battle was between the great vampire Dracula and the brother of the Hammer. It was more of a whitewash; for the brother, whose name was Bruce, apparently shared none of his brother's strength. So Dracula settled on taunting him. "You are a worm; a nobody, to have his throat torn out and eaten by me." Dracula put his foot on Bruce's chest triumphantly. "Any last words?"

Bruce shrugged, "Yes; you're making me angry. You won't like it when I'm angry."

"And what does that mean?" Dracula leered and leaned in for the bite.

Bruce lost control and showed Dracula exactly what it meant by turning into the Hulk. Dracula never stood a chance as his back was snapped in half and his head torn from his shoulders by the Hulk. And so the third of the Eight was chosen.

**Btw I know that the Hulk survived because of the second movie. But I'm basing this on the first movie, which shows him dying from the nuclear warhead.**


	33. Memories

_In Limbo…_

The Hulk's rage was unbearable. All he saw was green and the need to smash things. Demolishing wall after wall, house after house, the Hulk eventually began to tire hours later. Meanwhile his actions were been watched, or sensed. The symbiosis Venom sensed all the power that Hulk had and it also sensed that rage triggered it. If it could attach itself and modify its host's aggression, it would mean that Hulk could stay Hulk forever.

It rose from a manhole right below Hulk and wrapped itself around Hulk's left foot. Before Hulk's primitive mind could begin to understand what was happening Venom began to flow upwards.

Pushing in and fusing with Hulk's already warped cells, Venom entered a new state of being. But it wasn't all one-sided; Hulk felt more powerful then ever even before as Venom began to modify its aggression. Nothing could stop them now…

A different method of becoming one of the Eight was taking place another realm of Limbo. The Lord of the Nobodies, Xemnas, was using his vast army of Nobodies to kill many citizens of Limbo. Though a master in the manipulation of matter, energy and reality, Xemnas preferred to let his minions do the fighting. He was chosen to be the forth because of the sheer number of kills made in his name and the army he commanded...

_In Deltora…_

Jasmine spent her first night without Lief silently crying in Steven's caravan. She could not bear to tell him about her heartache and his words kept on flying around her head. Their meaning was clear, _'It's all your fault,'_ they repeated over and over again. Lief never left her alone in her dreams. The most torturing thing was that her dreams were _pleasant_; they were the memories of their brief period of romance.

In this dream she remembered the palace garden. It must have been their first date. The same day Barda told them about BID. Jasmine was tree climbing with a more cautious Lief following behind her. Jasmine knew Lief must have been silently terrified of climbing. He only climbed trees when he had to, like when they first met in the Forest of Silence. Up and up the climbed until they reached the treetop. There they sat together and watched the morning sun shine through the golden clouds. Another plus for Jasmine was that this happened in a tree; outside. She could have stayed there forever with Lief.

They had talked about everything, perfectly at ease with each other. Jasmine was never the talkative type because she had learnt to distrust everything in the Forest of Silence. But she allowed her tongue to run away with her when she talked to Lief; becoming no different to a normal girl with a crush. Sooner then she expected Lief got up and began to climb down. Hurt and worried, she managed to ask Lief _nicely_ why he was leaving so soon. He turned with that mischievous grin on his face and silently beckoned her towards him. When she came close, her heart fluttering, he jumped down to the next branch.

'_So he is not afraid after all,'_ Jasmine thought as she jumped after him. With the same result; it soon became a game. She could have caught up to Lief, but he had told her to step exactly where he stepped, so she'd have a challenge. There was laughter and taunting from both of them as Jasmine tried futility to catch Lief. Lief won in the end but Jasmine had so much fun she didn't care. She hooked her legs around one of the lowest branches and hung upside down from her legs, her raven hair hanging from her head.

Lief knew what he wanted and he had it all planned out. He told Jasmine to close her eyes, asking her to trust him. She did and when Lief told her to open them he was much closer. He produced a small strawberry and held it up to her mouth seductively. Her pulse racing, Jasmine took a bite of the small, sweet strawberry. Moving the small bit in her mouth as she chewed, the sweetness of it went everywhere. Jasmine felt Lief's right hand slowly caress her cheek and then her long, curly hair. At first she was surprised and she fidgeted. Lief leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes grew wide with surprise but before she could break the kiss, Lief beat her to it. He moved his head back and examined his handiwork, slowly moving both his hands onto her flustered cheeks. Her anxiety faded away with his caressing hands, she began leaning into them. Lief now moved in slowly, giving her plenty of time to turn her head if she didn't want this. When she stayed still, staring into his eyes even though staying upside-down was beginning to tax her. Their lips met and Jasmine found that she wanted more. Running her hands through Lief's hair, she pulled him in for a real kiss, not the quick peck he had given her. When the pulled away jasmine felt dizzy and fell off the tree…

And woke up to horrible reality that he wasn't there with her. She knew she couldn't sleep now, it would be too sad; so she settled down and cried till the sun rose…

Lief reached the charred City of the Rats, now totally abandoned by both rats and man. It had burnt to the ground after they overcame the Guardian. The building may have been burnt to the ground, but what about those _under_ it? Cellars and tunnels, they would serve his purpose. First he had to deal with the two Ols following him. Yes; he could sense them now, the Ols stunk of the Shadowlord's sorcery. He turned on his back and blew a blast from his mouth. It flew rapidly at them, not giving the Ols anytime to avoid it. The fist sized white ball detonated between the Ols, creating a white sun the drowned out every other light in the night sky. When it faded, nothing remained of the Ols; nothing; not even ashes …


	34. Lost Souls

Nearly a month had passed in Limbo, yet the fifth member of the Eight didn't arise. The battles continued with a frenzied violence, all the citizens knew that only three places in the Eight remained. Then the monstrosity awoke to kill off any survivors. The monster was Nemesis. (**RESIDENT EVIL: APOCALYPSE. Do a Google Image search for '**_**Resident Evil: Apocalypse+Nemesis**__**'**_** if you haven't seen the movie. You won't be disappointed!) **Many stood in his way, armed with knives, swords, guns and all weapons from every time. They only caused small chunks of his flesh to fall off and they instantly grew back. Revealing his chain-gun, Nemesis roared as he mowed down countless innocents and attackers alike. The fifth member of the Eight had no human left in him at all…

Jasmine woke up with a roaring in her ears. She knew it wasn't sunrise but the night sky was white. Jasmine found its source, a white, flaming orb to the north. Before Jasmine could comprehend what was happening the flaming orb faded away entirely, leaving a painful outline in the eyes of those who looked directly at it. "Lief…" Jasmine whispered. She saw that both Barda and Steven were awake and wore the same disbelieving expressions. Knowing that couldn't sleep now; Steven climbed onto the caravan top and told the fat mare to go. Unsurprisingly, the mare was spooked and needed a lot of coxing before she began to trudge towards the origins of the orb. _'Lief, I'm coming!'_

Lief journeyed to the centre of the City of the Rats, looking for one artefact. It took many gusts from his wings before he'd cleared enough ash to begin his search. As he searched the sun rose and continued to rise. It was nearing its zenith when Lief finally found it: The crown worn by the third Guardian. Worn by the self proclaimed king of the City of the Rats, Lief needed it for his sorceress purposes. He didn't know why he needed it, or how he had destroyed those two Ols. He was running on instinct and a half formed plan. But the only way to resist his magic's need to be used was to build _something_. Or to destroy; but destroying things like the Shadowlord was not an option. So Lief continued to work his magic over the weeks that followed, never resting. But his heart still longed for Jasmine…


	35. The Plan Moves Forward

One month has passed since Lief, Barda and Jasmine left Del. Two weeks have passed since Barda and Jasmine arrived at the burnt City of the Rats. Lief had to place them in an enchanted sleep. They now slept just like the stone statues Lief was carving.

One week ago Lief had sent a message via magic to the Dread Gnomes, requesting a large amount of marble to be delivered to the City of the Rats. He had supplied his royal seal as proof of his identity. As for his reasons, he told the gnomes that this message was classed the highest secrecy, and that anyone bringing the marble should be scrutinised to the extreme. Lief knew that when it came to suspicion, the gnomes were the best in the business.

Sure enough, the gnome delivering the marble took a death oath to prove he would not betray King Leif's wishes. All the labourers who were to unload the marble were blindfolded ect.

Three days ago the gnomes had arrived outside the city gates. Before they could even begin to unload the marble there had been a a flash of white light. When the gnomes had regained consciousness their marble was gone and Lief had left a simple letter of thanks. They all would have some interesting stories to tell when they got back home…

Lief shook his head. _'No time to be reminiscing. There is so much to do.' _Lief turned back to the statue he was finishing; the twelfth. It was a dragon, scaled down to human size and carved out of marble. The final being that was going to bring Lief's Metamorphosis under control.

Lief flapped his dust covered wings at the thought. Having long abandoned his ruined shirt, Lief had been forced to watch in horror as the feathers spread and covered more and more of his body. His upper chest was already covered and Lief didn't want to know what would happen when it reached his head. His dreams were haunted with the thought of becoming the next Shadowlord. That and a certain raven-haired beauty. He would endlessly replay the moment right when he had put her to sleep. The guilt, the anger and the depression. It was like a poison, spreading through his veins.

'_All the more reason to gain control of the situation.'_

Lief finished carving the statue. In all its exquisite beauty, Lief knew it was his magic carving the statue, not him. He didn't care, so long as it worked. Lief stepped back to admire his work.

'_Twelve statues to place this curse upon. All completed in three days.' _Lief grinned at the thought. He would put the great stonemasons out of buisness at this rate. Lief's grin dissapeared very quickly._ 'But they all need a core, something that will act as a bridge, transforming my magic into their magic.'_

Lief knew exactly where such a thing could be found. Something that had a connection to both him and the statues. Lief grinned again, he had chosen marble for a reason…


	36. The Price of a Cure

Lief completed his first Circle of Power with a little help from some old spell books he'd found in a cellar. He had no idea how they had survived the rats but he wasn't one to complain. A Circle of Power took whatever magical energy that was channelled into it and converted it into a spell. Complexity didn't matter, all one needed was enough magic.

There were many documented uses of these circles, ranging from heating water to summoning demons. Lief was going to use his circle to teleport all of them to the only other dead city in Deltora: Tora. He didn't want to go there, but he had to be there to complete his spell. And begin the first step of his plan...

Lief quickly gathered up his twelve marble statues; and the unconscious Jasmine and Barda. He had allowed Steven and Nevets to go because they had nothing to do with this.

Lief looked longingly at Jasmine's sleeping force, wanting to fell her, kiss her…

He shook his head.

'_Can't allow my mind to wander now. They'll be plenty of time to 'make up' with Jasmine once this thing is behind me.'_

Once they were all inside the Circle Lief summoned up his magic. His hands began to glow with a white light as he activated the Circle. He knew this wasn't enough magic to complete the spell so he drew deeper. The glow on his hands grew bright and spread all the way to his elbow. Lief kept on drawing, secretly wishing to test his limits. When the white light became white flames Lief knew he had reached his limit. But it was enough. A second later the circle pulsed and everything inside it vanished...

Lief stumbled upon his landing but didn't fall. Luckily, neither did any of his statues, or he'd have to start all over again. Looking around, Lief shuddered as he remembered what was right below, in the Maze of the Beast. How many people were down there? How many dreams were lost?

Lief shook his head. There lay the path to true madness.

The Stone of Tora was right in the middle of the circle where they had appeared, just as Lief had planned. Surrounded by his statues, the Stone's flames seemed to grow. For it was the core of Lief's spell. The spell that would free him of this curse. The Stone of Tora, the very heart of Tora, the City of Marble. By stone it was connected to the statues and by the amethyst on the Belt it was connected to Lief. The Toran's unbroken oath preserved the Toran magic. Magic which he could now harness. Lief knew he could never cast a spell this powerful without assistance. The Circle of Power that brought them here would also be used to cast this spell, so no incantation was needed.

Lief began to channel his magic into his fingertips. When they glowed too bright to look at he poured his magic into the Stone, trusting it and the Circle to do what he wished. But Lief put in more then just his magic. He put in a bit of himself, the part the Metamorphosis had. If it had spread too far, Lief would die from this spell.

He watched desperately as the white stream of magic from his fingertips reacted with the green flames on the Stone. The Circle activated itself and began channelling both magic's into the statues. White and green flames mixed and were absorbed by each statue.

Lief could feel his consciousness fading fast. _'I was too late. Jasmine..'_

Lief blacked out.


	37. Forgivness

Jasmine groggily stood up and shook pushed her hair out of her eyes. Wait, _groggily?_ Jasmine was never _groggy._ Tired, yes; but never groggy. She looked to her left and saw Barda begin to come to. _'What happened?' _Jasmine looked around. '_And where am I?'_ Her eyes fell on Lief's body and it all came rushing back. She groaned and felt sick to her stomach. _'How could he do this to us? We travelled all the way to him, relying on Steven's kindness and he puts us to sleep!' _Jasmine knew her anger was unjustified but she wasn't willing to let it go. Marching over to Lief's body, she was going to slap him until he woke up and then slap him harder. Her legs weren't used to the uneven terrain and she promptly tripped over some rubble. Looking around she asked the heavens, "Where am I?"

As if she would get an answer. Guess the only one who could tell them was Lief, though this place felt so familiar. Houses made of the purest marble... "Tora!" Jasmine shouted.

It was unnerving not to have another person to speak to. _'You're getting soft. You've lived most of your life alone, yet the moment Lief disappears you open the floodgates.'_ Jasmine hated that little voice in her head, but it was right. She had become dependent on company, especially after Lief began dating her.

"Easy there Jasmine. I have a splitting headache as it is."  
"Barda! Jasmine struggled to contain her excitement. _'What's going on with me? I've become softer then Filli and more hyper then a little girl.'_ Changing her face to one of mild concern, she examined Barda. No injuries, unsurprising since it was Lief who did this to them. Speak of the devil; Lief had begun to stir...

Awareness came slowly for Lief. When he opened his eyes he wished he hadn't. The light seemed far too bright even though it was only early morning. He calming waited for his eye's to adjust before helping himself up. _'I feel lighter. NO WINGS!'_

Lief shot up and felt his back, completely oblivious to Jasmine watching him. He whooped and jumped for joy, doing a three-sixty turn. Nothing could take away his good mood. Except the pout Jasmine was giving him. _'Jasmine!'_

Suddenly feeling very nervous; Lief looked upon her standing form for the first time in nearly a month. Her long, shapely legs had lost little of their tan during the time she was asleep and her raven hair was flawless as always. Lief forgot that his spell made it happen, instead thinking that she was so perfect that a mere month couldn't touch her. After seeing Lief looked at her so longingly, Jasmine did the worst thing a women who wanted to stay angry with her man could do: she blushed under his attention.

Lief looked at the ground said the words that broke her heart. "Jasmine, it's over." Jasmine assumed the worst and her breath caught in her throat. She told herself she wouldn't cry. She'd done the same thing to him, how had she let herself believe that he'd take her back? _'Stuff it,'_Jasmine thought and burst into tears.

"The Metamorphosis is cured. Will you take me back, after all that I've put you through?" Lief looked up finally and watched for her reaction. Of course, when he saw her tears _he _assumed the worst. "Jasmine don't cry. It's ok if you want your space." No it wasn't.

Jasmine looked up Lief's last words and realised how badly she had misjudged him. Of course Barda had no idea things had progressed _this _far. He was quite flabbergasted.

Lief turned to walk away when he felt soft hands wrap against his back. _'Jasmine.' _It was the only though he had before being spun around. Jasmine's lips enveloped his...


	38. A Crown of Need

Barda did the sensible thing and walked away when they didn't seem to be stopping. Or even slowing down.

Jasmine's lips felt so right, her tongue so moist. Inwardly he laughed at that. Usually he was the one who deepened their kisses. With her scantly clad body pressed closely against his, Lief knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. So he had to stop himself, stop them; before it went too far and they both regretted it in the morning. So he pushed her away, gently at first; then harder when she failed to respond.

"Lief what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Isn't this what you want?" There was a new fragility in her voice and Lief knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"Jasmine it's not you." Not a good start. "Hell, its not me either." Easy, or you'll alienate her.

"I want nothing more then to do this, to express my love for you, but we aren't even engaged!"

Jasmine interrupted. "So it is… no sex before marriage?"

Lief snorted. "Hardly. I never paid attention to those old rules anyway. There is no rule, but it's what I am Jasmine. A king; King friggen Lief! I may not like it, but I can't risk getting you pregnant before we're engaged. It would cause, insecurity, made even worse because presently your father rules for me. I'm refusing you not as Lief the person, but Lief the _king_." Lief looked at her, begging her to understand. She'd never understood or dealt with politics, but they had never concerned her before. Never told her she couldn't do something she wanted. Lief sighed. _'Welcome to my world,'_ He thought dryly.

Finally Jasmine spoke. "How long Lief? How long must I wait for us to truly be together? Must I wait until my hair turns grey and my hands shrivel? All just for _approval!_ Where is _my_ Lief, the Lief that fought through dangers and only cared about himself and his two friends? He acted on _feelings_, not his precious _crown_."

Lief held up his hand. "Six months, a year. Once I get a hang of how to run the populace we can have a true life together. No more kissing when nobodies looking, no more sleeping in separate beds." Lief blushed when he thought about it but he knew it was true.

"And the politics? The _approval_?"

"Will be taken care of by the time. Jasmine I… you don't need words for my feelings. But I'm a king and the politics come with it." He stood up tall and proud and looked into her eyes. "It's all I can do to keep us together and avoid an uprising that the Shadowlord is waiting for. We have to stay together." There was nothing more to be said. He looked and her longingly, imagining what it would feel like to have those creamy legs wrapped around him. He shook himself, _'Time to dream later.'_

Jasmine finally sighed, looking defeated. "I guess you're right Lief." She walked away slowly, back towards Lief. He let her go and turned as Barda came up behind him.

"What the hells up with her? She never backs down. N.E.V.E.R!"

Lief agreed. "She must be planning something."

Barda grinned. "Lief and Jasmine sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Barda grasped his knees he was laughing so hard and it wasn't about the joke. It was Lief's expression and life in general. To think that the man who would soon lead a people was having woman problems! Barda's laughter finally died down. "Seriously, watch that girl Lief. She's either going to kill you or give you some bondage."

Lief blinked, "Bondage?" Did he mean Jasmine was going to tie him up? What purpose would that serve?

Barda hosed himself. He nearly had to sit down he was laughing so hard. "Sorry Lief, forgot you were an _innocent_ son of a blacksmith. Ask your mother." Barda broke down into more laughter. "I don't know what look would be more priceless. The one if she doesn't know or the one if she _knows._" Barda finally had to sit down he was laughing so hard. After a minuet he put on a half serious face and looked up at Lief. "Don't worry Lief. Jasmine will probably try the former.


	39. AN

I've decided not to up the rating to M because:

I only write with a little bit of language, nothing descriptive. Every teen knows the meaning of these words. I just don't want to ruin the story by using too much of it. Any langue that I do use is with an embarrassing situation or as a joke (like Barda in the previous chapter)

Remember Barda is still playing matchmaker. He is a lot older then Lief and Jasmine and thus should speak more maturely (this isn't always the case though; lol). He also knows a few more 'words' then Lief and Jasmine.

Although it's not all lovey-dovey, Lief and Jasmine are in love and are very innocent when it comes to expressing it. A make-out is as far as it goes and even that is pretty rare. Lief has daydreams but who wouldn't if you had someone as good-looking as Jasmine going out with you? Hope this solves any issues with the rating.

So bare with me readers as I take the teenage mind apart, piece by piece...


	40. Where's Kat?

She was furious! _'Stupid crown takes away MY Lief! And Lief agrees with those overripe idiots!'_ She knew she was being selfish, but definitely not unreasonable. She threw her head back and shouted in fury at the whole world. Her use of langue was; colourful. Once she had exhausted her supply of unorthodox words she simply said, "Well I'll show you all!" And with that Jasmine stomped away, looking for Lief.

Lief was contemplating how on earth he was going to fix his skewed relationship with Jasmine when lo and behold _she_ came to _him_. _'This can't be good. Remember what Barda said remember what Barda said... Oh I am so screwed.'_

"Jasmine I don't know what to say. I'm-" Lief froze when Jasmine's knife pressed against a certain part of his anatomy that he didn't want to lose.

"Not another word." Venom dripped from every word and Lief knew Barda was right. She was going to kill him, slowly and painfully. "Turn and walk into a building, any will do. And don't think I've forgotten about you putting Barda and I to sleep you bastard!"

Lief winced at this new side of Jasmine. He had never heard such venom come from her, ever. Then again, he was about to die so what did it matter? And he thoroughly deserved it for putting her through all this. Lief had to think about something that would buy him some time. He'd ask Jasmine a question and give her time to cool down. Being a male he naturally turned to a completely unrelated topic that was obviously naughty.

"Jasmine, what does 'bondage' mean? At least let me die with that knowledge in my head."

Jasmine looked at Lief, surprised. She blushed, not at him, but about embarrassing memory on how she had found out.

_Flashback_

She'd walked in on some servant girls talking about men. Using strange terms and always giggling afterwards. Jasmine had thought that those words were obviously funny and any words that made you laugh were words worth using. How wrong she was.

They'd all curtsied to her acting, very formal when she asked, "Those words that you were using; what do they mean?" She knew they would tell her but instead they broke into even more giggles. "What?" Jasmine had asked naively. "You giggled when you said them so they must be nice words. I would like to use them and share them with Lief." That was it, the servant girls broke into fits of musical laughter, echoing across the kitchen. One of them snuck up towards Jasmine and whispered what the words meant into Jasmine's ear. "Oh…"

_End flashback_

"Lief, there are some words that are worth dieing without and this is one of them. What made you think I was going to kill you anyway?" Jasmine asked not-so-innocently, rubbing her dagger.

Lief shot up, his eyes fearful but his gaze distant. "Where in the nine hells is Katherine? Where's our daughter?" Lief looked expectantly at Jasmine, who wordlessly shook her head. Some mother she was, she'd _forgotten_ about her. "Oh hell…"


	41. Home over Quest

The Shadowlord looked at his still unnamed apprentice, kneeling down before him. The early moring touched the black horison. The Shadowlords words sounded like dry cloth. "Your training is complete; you are ready."

"I live only to serve Master. Tell me what I must do."

"You only have one order, only one mission: Break _King_ Lief. Break him without killing him and the Belt will break. But kill him and all is lost. The Belt will find a new heir and our battle will be lost before it has even begun. Complete this task and take your place by my side as the ruler of Deltora as well as the Shadowlands."

"It shall be done Master…"

"Katherine! Katherine where are you?" The called through all the streets, relying on the slim chance that the baby would respond to her name.

"Oh hell," Lief just realised where they had left her. Or rather, he had left her.

"She's in the City of the rats, still under the sleeping spell. I forgot to teleport her with us to Tora.

"So she'll be sleeping when we get there, unharmed?" You had to hand it to Jasmine. Any other girl would have first entered the scolding mode, then the silent mode, and then the sulking mode before finally deciding to do something about the problem.

**(I swear this is true. No offence to girls. Guys have two modes: attack something or take care of something. Lol it's true!)**

"I don't know, honestly. If I was still going through my Metamorphosis I would stake my life on it, but now that I'm cured… Who knows how long the spell will last or if it didn't just fail immediately? We have to get back. First we go to the City of the Rats and get Katherine and then we travel back to Del to stabilise any political situation going on over there. Agreed?"

Both companions nodded their heads. Barda suddenly remembered the other reason they were there. "Lief what about the Tainter's chosen one? BID told us to use the Belt. Has it giving you any signs?"

Lief sighed, "Nothing. But our family and our homes come first over any quest. And the Shadowlands have been too quite for too long. I don't like it."

Barda nodded. "We have a long journey ahead of us." He then looked at the looks Jasmine was now giving Lief and sighed. "Let's pray that it is an uneventful one…"


	42. The Enemy Revealed

They were being followed. Over several days of travel the companions shared their suspicions. They weren't sure until their stalker finally revealed himself.

He was an oddly dressed fellow wearing a white phantom mask. Unlike the Masked Ones, his one was neither beautiful nor realistic, it was simply a mask. _'But what hides beneath it?'_ Lief wondered.

His clothes were even odder. He wore a fine purple coat, the kind reserved for nobility, unbuttoned, against his skin. His pants were the ripped, brown, shapeless leggings beggars usually wore. Complete with his unshaven look but perfectly groomed hair, the companions concluded that he must be a madman. This was reinforced when they tried to approach him, he jumped away, never taking his eyes off the three of them. Soon he became a silent companion, rarely seen to all but Jasmine, and never speaking…

The Apprentice grinned through his mask. His master had taught him only the few basic spells he needed to reach his destination, the rest was up to him. The killing of a beggar rarely went noticed; neither did the stealing of a noble's coat. The mask and his odd grooming techniques completed his disguise. Whatever Lief and his companions suspected, they could never suspect who he truly was. But he grew tired of these games and he had just figured out how to break Lief, and the Belt, without killing him…

The companions had been travelling all morning and chose to take a small break. They fed and watered themselves just as they had done countless times before. Jasmine was still uncomfortable around Lief; she simply lacked the tact on how to approach him. Again they climbed back to their feet, determined to continue travelling upon these faceless plains. Determined not to lose hope in the uncaring sun.

But their progress was blocked by the slim figure of the madman. Lief tensed, he knew that whatever the madman was planning would happen now…

The Apprentice cast a spell to clothe him in his true clothes and the arm him with the weapon bestowed upon him by his Master. His shadows flowed up his body, replacing shapeless leggings and rich coat with robes as black as midnight. The mask disappeared but was quickly replaced with a hood, continuing to obscure his face. Black, leather gloves and shoes replaced bare skin and a curved, crimson sword erupted from the ground in front of the Apprentice. **(A Samaria sword with a red blade; bad news lol...)**

The spell was complete and the Apprentice waited for his enemies to react…

"By the Nine Hells!" Barda said.

"Oh Crap!" Lief said.

"Hear him out first," Jasmine said calmly and was met with dry stares from her male companions.

"Jasmine, he is a guy dressed in black robes wielding a _friggen_ _red sword!_ According to the entire history of forever HE IS THE BAD GUY!"

"Ok I get it." Jasmine sighed and turned to face their enemy. "Forgive me for thinking we could solve all our problems without some ass-kicking somewhere…"


	43. Red Fall Part 3

The Apprentice charged at the companions, his soft leather shoes not making a sound on the hard clay. _"My master has taught me a different fighting style for each of the Three. Lief shall be the first."_

The nameless Apprentice changed his grip on his sword, holding it in one hand, point down as he ran. As he neared the companions they too began charging. _"Just as I had hoped,"_ The Apprentice smiled beneath his hood. He slowed down and lowered his arm while moving his wrist back. He ended at a complete stop with his blade rising up, following the back of his arm and finishing just below his shoulder. The Three reached him and the Apprentice began to move.

**(This happens very fast) **He bent his back backwards until his head nearly touched the ground, ducking under Barda's swinging great-sword. The Apprentice's abs tensed as he brought his upper body upwards in order to avoid Jasmine's kidney strike. His body launched itself upwards, rotating as he did so. His feet now pointed towards Barda and Jasmine, but his momentum was carrying him in the wrong direction. His sword flicked down, burying its razor-sharp blade into the hard clay. The blade bent and screeched from the forces but it would never break. Using the blade as an anchor he catapulted himself back at Jasmine and Barda, who were beginning to turn around. His heels slammed into the back of their heads causing immediate, but very temporary, unconsciousness.

Lief could only look on in amazement as the body that was so close to being impaled by his sword flung itself back at his companions and downed them both.

But he had left his sword behind… Lief knew that his companions were only unconscious, not dead. He intended to capitalise on the situation before the hooded figure could retrieve his sword and hurt his friends further.

He charged at the figure; which laughed and raised its right hand. Lief had less then a second's warning and he dove to the ground. The figure's sword had exploded out of the ground, spinning, and would have beheaded Lief if he hadn't heard the whirling just in time. He ended up at the figure's feet, completely at his mercy because the figure was once again armed…

The Apprentice smiled. How weak this human king was. How inexperienced, for his entire party to be beaten by him, just another human. He would show them all, and prove himself worthy to call himself human in front of his Master. And all this would be accomplished by breaking this _king_. He reached down and grabbed Lief by the scruff of his neck and hurled him to the side. The Apprentice found himself short of breath and decided to take a breather. He too was human and he wanted to draw this victory out. It would make the breaking to come much more sweeter…


	44. Red Fall Part 4

Lief groaned and coughed out dust and phlegm, trying to orientate. He remembered what had happened right up to the part where the hooded figure had tossed him like a rag doll, knocking him out from the impact to his head. _'This dust and ground means I'm still in the barren planes… between Del and the City of the Rats.'_ Lief groaned again and wriggled his arms and legs. They weren't bonded. _'Strange, were we rescued? Or is that thing just playing with its food…' _Lief suspected the later because he hadn't woken up in a tent. And any rescue party that didn't place _King_ Lief in a tent was non-existent. _'So where is that thing? What happened to Jasmine and Barda? Well, I'm not getting any answers with my head on the ground…'_

The Apprentice smiled when he saw Lief stir. "Good, now let's see you fight!" He yelled to get Lief's attention whilst his sword manifested in his hands. Lief nearly flew up after that, eyes darting for his sword, Found it, sheathed on his waist. There is no way it could have gotten there unless the figure had sheathed it for him. _'A disturbing concept…'_ Lief had no more time to think as he watched the hooded figure rapidly close the distance between them.

Lief was still groggy. _'Gods grant me strength to defeat the Shadowlord's latest creation._'

Their swords clashed for the first time...

Jasmine and Barda woke up to the sound of metal on metal close by. They launched themselves up and drew their weapons. After a _very_ quick check-up to make sure they weren't seriously injured, they rushed towards the sounds of combat to aid Lief…

It was happening again. A three-on-one battle, but the Apprentice was already occupied with Lief's sword. If Barda and Jasmine reached him before he was done with Lief, he was dead. _'Dam, what do I do? I can't fight them all with only one sword. Oh…'_ A brilliant idea had occurred to the Apprentice, one that would break Lief forever.

The Apprentice's sword strokes sped up in an apparent effort to kill Lief before the friends arrived and literally stabbed the Apprentice in the back. But what he really wanted to do was slow down Lief's sword strokes just enough so he could-

'_Now!' _His brain yelled as the Apprentice delivered a particularly vicious two-handed sword stroke at Lief's head. Lief was able to block it but his grip was loosened. The Apprentice used his left hand to snatch Lief's sword out of his hands before they could regain their grip.

Now he had two swords and everything changed. **(This happens very quickly and I was listening to Going Under by Evanescence whilst writing this.) **He felt rather then saw Barda's sword swing for his legs, aiming to sever the hamstrings beneath his robes. He kicked himself up, body forty-five degrees above the ground while rotating a hundred and eighty degrees. He landed rapidly and used his right hand to swat away Jasmine's pathetic excuse for a weapon. His left hand drove forwards and time seemed to stop. Lief's sword pierced Jasmine's chest and continued on, through her heart and out her back.

'_No,' _Lief had to deny it. _'No, no, no, no! Jasmine!'_ But the sword remained and Jasmine collapsed... killed by Lief's own sword.

The Belt groaned and shattered, never to shine again.


	45. Preview of Sequel

Here's the grand overview of the Book Two: **Temptations**

Mild spoiler alert:

Jasmine, the love of Lief's life, is dead. The spell of love and happiness that had begun in Deltora is now quite lost. Katherine, the mysterious baby daughter of BID and the Siren, has being taken by the apprentice of the Shadowlord. Lief has distanced himself from Barda and goes solo; swearing to bring Jasmine back, no matter what the cost. Could the cost be too high?

The Hell Gates that keep the demons and the undead away from the living are weakening. What happens when the gates of Hell itself break open…? Could Lief, the shining light of Deltora, be the one who will damn it? Could he become corrupted in a hopeless quest to bring the dead back to life?

The two months of waiting are almost over, and then the Tainter's greatest plan, the Red Fall, will reach its finale. And eight of the most twisted villains of all time will pour into Deltora, aided by an even more powerful Tainter…

New forces will join to game. Just who are the Ancients and what part does the Merchant, the Apprentice, the Shadowlord and the Tainter play in their plans? And what has become of the twelve statues Lief passed on his Metamorphosis to?

Snippet:

"Lief! Remember the prophecy! She was meant to die!"

"So you think it makes the loss any easier? Are you that blind, Barda? No; I will bring her back. I am my own side, my own quest! Don't try and stop me...old friend. Understand?!"

"At what cost? Will you sacrifice the happiness of all others just for your own sake?"

"Yes. Anything to bring her back..."


End file.
